Hetalia Skits
by Shiningpink
Summary: Having fun with the nations! Fun skits on their relationships starring some of your favorite nations.
1. No Eyebrows

**Gonna write some skits on some of the charaters you know and love and feel free to suggest future charaters for another skit and I'll do this once a week enjoy :)**

England: AMERICA! WHERE ARE YOU!? I KNOW YOUR THE ONE WHO DID THIS!

Thanks to America England's eyebrows are now gone. **(imagine England with no eyebrows)**

America: Oh come on Iggy you needed a good shave.

Englang: MY EYEBROWS WERE FINE THE WAY THEY WERE YOU GIT!

America: Man Iggy your yelling lounder then I do!

England: WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M BLOODY ANGRY! AND MY NAME IS ENGLAND! E-N-G-L-A-N-D! ENGLAND!

America: Maybe you need a haircut too and I'll be happy to do it for free _Iggy_.

Englang: _You_ are not going anywhere near my neck WITH A PAIR OF SIZZORS!

America: Fine oh by the way I lost my bat somwhere in your couch.

England: ( _Note to self do not sit on any of the couch._ )America how the bloody hell did you lose your bat in my couch.

America: Dude what happens on the couch stays there. Oh I'll see you later Iggy I'm going to get some food I'm starving.

England: ( _Now I'm going to have to throw away the couch_.) If you want yor bat back go search for it the dump you wanker.

America: Bye Iggy!

England: IT'S ENGLAND!

 **FIRST SKIT IS DONE YES! I hope you enjoyed it. And I would like it if you peoplz could point out any flaws for me to note on for future skits. See ya next week PASTAAAAAAA!**


	2. Pancake Mess

**Hey guys happy that this got some views though I should probably be clear, and I do feel bad about this, when you put an idea for the next skit it has to be strictly about the nations no other charaters or real life people basicaly because I know nothing about the world only anime and such and the only thing I know is what I ate for breakfeast. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this skit :)**

The skit is set to Germany's house.

Crash! (a very awsome crash)

Germany: Bruder! Vhat happened zis time.

In the kitchen Prussia was trying to make pancakes from scratch like Canada and made a mess by tripping over a frying pan, that was left on the floor, while holding a bag of flour, an egg, and maple syrup.

Prussia: Dammit! Being awsome and making breakfeast is hard to do at ze same time.

Germany: Great now look vhat you done ze kitchen is a mess and you are covered in syrup and flour! Not to mention the egg on the counter.

Prussia: Dammit all. Birdie gave ze awsome me zis maple syrup now I vasted it all.

Germany: Just go get a shower bruder so I can get zis cleaned up and so _you_ won't make a bigger mess.

Prussia: Fine, but only because if I hurry Birdie would still be making pancakes and ze awsome me can eat some.

Germany: _NOW!  
_

 **Typical morning I would guess for Germany and Prussia and remember when you give a suggestion make sure its only about the nations and the nations alone hope you liked this skit and I know its short most likely cause I didn't plan this skit out well I'll publish another skit next week. Have a good Pasta ciao :)**


	3. Pancakes with America

**YES THIRD SKIT HOORAH this might be bad soooo I hope it doesn't turn out like I think it is, well like Germany told Italy, in Paint it White** **SMILE :)**

Today Canada is making pancakes his specialty. Then somebody knocks on his door and Canada goes to anwser it.

Canada: hello?

Prussia: Birdie please tell me your still making your awsome pancakes.

Canada: oh Prussia hi come in I'm still making them.

Prussia: Great kesesese.

Canada: But know I have to get some more ingredients so I can make enough so that we have a chance of eating them.

Prussia: Vait someone else is here?

And in comes America from who knows where.

America: Prussia man why are you here?

Prussia: I messed up vhile trying to make pancakes at home and ended up making a mess for West to clean up.

Canada: Come in Prussia and is that *sniff* syrup. Some one has maple syrup.

Prussia: Yeah I some how got maple syrup in my awsome hair.

America: Man that must have been one huge mess is you got syrup in your hair dude.

Canada: Come on let's go inside.

And they all went into Canada's house. And Canada went and got what he needed and started makng pancakes again.

America: Hey Prussia do you want to about the prank I pulled on Iggy?

Prussia: Sure vhat did you do?

America: I shaved his eyebrows off and said some things that'll make him get another couch.

Prussia: Really!? Kesesese vhy didn't I zink of zat!

America: Cause I'm the hero so it's natrual for me to come up with it first.

Canada: Pancakes are done!

And Canada had made a big stack of pancakes (and by big I mean enough to feed America and two other people so think real hard about this). And in a matter of minutes they were done eating.

America: Hey Prussia next time I prank someone do you want to help?

Prussia: Yes because it would be so unawsome if I said no, and thanks for the pancakes Birdie!

America: Yeah bro thanks.

And that made Canada smile, cause his brother remembered to thank him, small to you big to the often forgotten Canadian.

 **And I guess you could kind of guess this skit is a recap of the last 2 so sorry if it was boring I kkinda ran out of material... I should work on that well Ciao my friends and have good pasta and take do what Germany told Italy to do in Paint it White** **SMILE :)**


	4. The Cat and The Italian

**SO SORRY FORGIVE ME! I negleted this I'm very sorry iwas focusing on the 2 other stuff i'm writting so I haven't updated this. So I'm a little rusty in skit writing hope you like this. And for those who don't know, or don't watch enough hetalia, Veneziano is the joyful cat loving Italian we all know, he's also a tomato box fairy.**

Veneziano: Veee~ Look fretello there's-a-cat-a-over there!

Veneziano and Romano were on there way to a meeting in Spain, and of course Veneziano got distracted by a cat.

Romano: Veneziano stop-a-getting distracted. We-a-are-a-gonna be-a-late.

Veneziano: Can I-a-take the cat-a-with us fretello?

Romano: No you-a-idiot-a! We can't-a-bring a cat to the-a-meeting.

Veneziano: Vee but-a-why? Romano this-a-cat looks-a-lonely. We-a-can't leave it-a-all alone, the-a-cat hasn't-a-done-a-anything to-a-you.

Romano: Just-a-hurry and leave-a-the cat-a-there. We-a-are-a-going to be-a-late to the-a-meeting.

Veneziano: ... Fine. I-a-wanted to-a-see Germany and-a-Japan I-a-haven't-a-seen them in a while.

Romano: ( _For once I'm glad that the potato bastard met my fretello, I haven't seen Spain in a while_ ).

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Veneziano: Vee sorry we are-a-late I saw a cat-a-and I-a-just-a-had to-a-pet it.

Germany: Be on time next time Italy.

America: Okay let's start this world meeting!

England: America! Your not the host for this meeting so shut the bloody hell up!

France: Calm down Angletter or do want me to do it for you? Ohonhon~

England: Get away from me you damn frog!

As always fighting began. Romano yelling at Spain, France and England doing their usual bickering, etc.

Cat( **Yes cat)** :Meow~

Every one stopped fighting and looked toward Greece, surprisingly no cats were on him.

Cat: Meowww~

Romano: Veneziano.

Veneziano: Yes fretello?

Romano: Did you-a-bring that-a-stray you-a-saw earlier with you?

Veneziano: Uh... yes? ...

Romano: You-a-didn't bring-a-the cat-a-with you?

Veneziano: I-a-don't-a-know we left-a-so quickly I-a-don't-a-remember what I-a-did with the cat.

Romano: You-a-don't remember... huh. Fretello what-a-is in your shirt?

Cat: Meooowww~

Veneziano: Oh-a-how did you-a-get in-a-here?

Romano: Unbelieveable.

Veneziano: Pasta?

 **Me: Yeah Itay brought a cat to the meeting without knowing and of course he says pasta. I hope this makes up for negleting this.**

 **Romano: Yeah you-a-idiot-a! You should-a-remember to-a- do a fucking update.**

 **Me: Romano I know you like using your colorful vocabulary but you should be very careful of how you treat a lady.**

 **Romano: Wait you're a bella? I-a-can't tell It's-a-too dark in here mi dispiace Kai-*hand clamps over his mouth***

 **Me: HEY! Romano I told you can't call me by my real name!**

 **Romano: Mi dispiace... again um...**

 **Me: Shining Pink or Pink for short. Veneziano a few words to the readers that make me feel bad cause I didn't update please.**

 **Veneziano: Please-a-read some of K-... Pink's stories and-a-suggest anything but it-a-has to-a-have-a-only us personifications in it. Ciao~**

 **Me: Adios and lo siento to those you like to read these skits.**

 **Ciao :)**


	5. A Visit From Scary Nations

**Hey look another skit! Please enjoy! And thanks for the reviews cause they can help me improve and know whats good to keep rolling with when I use some of the nations.**

Russia: Hello Italy.

Veneziano: V-vee C-ciao R-Russia.

Russia: You do the going to the meeting, correct?

Italy: Y-yes.

Russia: Do you the knowing who is the going?

Veneziano: V-vee, I-I know-a-Germany-a-Japan, Spain-a-b-big brother-a-France, a-and America are-a-going.

Russia: Da then all the nations will be doing the going.

Romano: Hey-a-Fretello-a-keep it-a-down-a. I'm-a-taking a siesta-a-in- Ahhh! O-oh C-ciao -a-are you-a-doing-a-here.

Russia: Oh I am just the getting the information about the meeting in the England.

Italys: Uhhh...

Russia: Hmm?

Belarus: MARRY ME BIG BROTHER! *runs towards Russia*

Russia: NOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY! *runs away from Belarus*

Belarus: MARRY ME. MARRY ME. MARRY ME. MARRY ME. MARRY ME. MARRY ME. *chases Russia*

Russia: STAY AWAY. STAY AWAY. STAY AWAY. STAY AWAY. STAY AWAY. STAY AWAY. *still running away from Belarus*

Italys: ... *cowers away in fear*

Veneziano: I-I'm-a-just-a-go-a-and vist-a-Germany. C-ciao fretello, R-Russia, a-and B-Belarus... *runs out the door as if England was there*

Romano: A-and I'm-a-going to-a-Spain's house. P-please-a-leave-a-so w-we can-a-lock up-a-the house...

Russia: Okay. *runs out the very quickly*

Belarus: BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME! *chases Russia out the door*

Romano leaves, locks the door and goes to Spain and the Italys decide not to go back home til they felt it was safe but when they did...

Russia: Oh you have done the coming back. You are doing the done of the visiting, da?

Veneziano: Vee N-no I-a-forgot-a-my cat.

Romano: A-and I-I n-need-a-change-a-clothes-a.

Then they decide to go back to stay with their fellow countries til the day after the meeting ends.

 **Me: I hope I improved a little and I know it was slow at first, but I was thinking about the episode where the Italys were talking to Russia because their bosses became friends and Belarus was stalking him (or was it the manga, hetalia knowlage is a mess within my brain) so I thought what happened I recreate that with a little change up with a new situation and Russia being scared of Belarus with their actions scaring the Italys. Well Ihope you enjoy and I'm sorry I kinda ranted.**

 **Russia: It is the being okay Pink.**

 **Me: Thank you Russia, I don't get why the countries are scared of you. A few words please.**

 **Russia: Please do the reviewing, da. It helps the Pink do the writing better keeping the people on the mind.**

 **Me: What he said. Hope you enjoyed~ Ciao.**


	6. No Pasta, No Italy

**Hello and I welcome all to read my new skit, enjoy!**

Italy: JAPAN! *gives Japan a hug*

Japan: Itary I tord you no hugs... I do not rike being hugged.

Italy: *let's go of Japan* Vee, I'm-a-sorry Japan I-a-just-a-needed a hug and you were-a-the first-a-one I-a-saw.

Japan: Why do you need a hug so badry?

Italy: I-a-ran out of-a-pasta, so I-a-needed a hug.

Japan: European can be reary confusing.

Italy: Vee, there's fretello I'll-a-ask-a-him for ingredients to make-a-pasta. Fretello! Can you-a-give the ingredients I-a-need to make-a-pasta? I'm-a-all-a-out-a.

Romano: Go buy-a-the fucking ingredients-a-your self-a!

Italy: Vee, good idea Romano, tell-a-every-a-one I'll be late-a-for today's meeting. Ciao~

Germany: Get back in your seat Italy! You can buy your ingredients ven ze meeting is over.

Romano: For once-a-I agree with-a-the potato bastard.

Japan: Itary is arready gone, he left to go to the store whire you were tarking.

Germany: *sigh* Guess I'll make him run extra laps, no let's start ze meeting.

America: Okay! I say we make a giant robot to protect the world from globel warning.

And thus the mess of a meeting starts, meanwhile...

Italy: Vee, I-a-need-a-this, this and-a-this. Oh and-a-this...

 **I'm planning on naming the skits now give me suggetions to name the last 5 skits, and I'll give you a cyber cookie in my next update! Ciao~** **:)**


	7. -HIATUS ALERT-

**Hello this series is on hiatus until futher notice. I'm sorry, but I can't come up with a good skit. Times are tough so those who were hoping for a skit you'll have to wait till I come up with something.**

 **I AM NOT DISCONTIUING THIS!**

 **So no worries I just need to get new ideas for skits and get familiar with some of the charaters. Ciao~**


	8. A Talk with Romano

**Look at this I had an idea so here I am, but I won't have another one up for a while well her goes...**

Spain got a vistor...

Spain: Hola Romano~ How have you been?

Romano: I'm-a-fine tomato bastard!

Spain: Why are you here? you should've called Roma~

Romano: Don't-a-call me-a-that, bastard! And-a-Veneziano is-a-getting on my-a-nerves.

Spain: Well I don't mind you staying the night Roma~

Romano: I-a-told you to-a-stop-a-calling me-a-that!

Spain: I'm going to make myself some churros, you can help yourself to the tomatoes.

Romano: Stupid bastard.

Spain: What'd you say Roma?

Romano: That you're a stupid bastard!

Spain: Aww~ Roma I know you don't mean that!

Romano: Shut up! Tomato bastard. And I-a-told you not to-a-call me-a-that! Argh I'm-a- tired, I'll just-a-go to-a-bed-a.

Spain: Sweet dreams Roma~

Romano: _Shut up!_

 **Yes I know short. I'm kinda rusty since I haven't written a skit in a long time. Well I still hope you liked it! Ciao~ :)**


	9. Fish Names

**I'd like to give a shout out to** _ **midnight strikes2003**_ **for giving me this suggestion, though I am going to put in just a teeny tiny change.**

America: Hey Canadia!

Canada: It's Canada.

America: So anyway I had a great idea! Let's get a pet fish!

Canada: Only if we name it Maple.

America: What!? No way! Burger is a way better name for a fish!

Canada: Who in thier right mind would name a fish Burger? Mapl better name.

America: No, Burger is! And it was my idea any way! And the hero should get to decide to name the fish any way!

Canada: Fine then no fish if you want to be stubborn, it's going to be my fish too.

America: No fair Canadia.

Canada: It's Canada.

America: So are we going to get a fish are not!

Canada: Fine, but let'sget two so we don't have to keep arguing over names.

America: Great idea! Alright let's go get the fish!

And in the end they didn't get any fish because they were too late to get to the pet shop because they're closed and they put off getting the fish for so long they eventually forgot.

 **So yeah they fight over the name for a fish, yep. The fish is mine America and Canada are not, and Maple and Burger belong to**  
 _ **midnight strikes2003.**_ **Hope you've enjoyed! Ciao~ :)**


	10. The Results of Cockyness

**Hiyaa! Well I'm gonna be honest this will be that last skit so I hope you'll like and I'm sorry to those who like my skits, enjoy~**

Prussia: Kesesese! This will teach him! That Prick has what's coming to him!

Gilbird: Pyo, pyo, pyo! ( Prussia, don't you are going to get caught!)

Prussia: Like I'm going to get caught, I'm too awsome for that to happen

Gilbird: Pyo, pyo~ ( Don't say I didn't warn you~)

 _3 hours later..._

Hungary: PRUSSIA! WHERE ARE YOU! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Prussia: Kesesese! You won't find the awsome me!

Hungary: Oh really? ... FOUND YOU! *BAM!* There, that'll teach you not to go and mess with Austria's piano! Hmph.

 _2 hours later..._

Gilbird: Pyo, pyo, pyo, pyo. ( Didn't I tell you! Now look what happens when you make Hungary angry.)

Prussia: Yeah, yeah I know. But still... SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO TIE ME TO A TREE!

Gilbird: Pyopyopyopyopyoypyo! (Hahahahaha!)

 **Yeah I know it's short, but couldn't think of anything, which is part of the reason why this is the last skit. Well this is the end ciao~**


End file.
